


Spaghetti

by theguybelowmesucks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguybelowmesucks/pseuds/theguybelowmesucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide to eat at an Italian restaurant when Gavin does something unexpected, leaving Michael flustered and angry. They leave the restaurant quickly, only to be told by Gavin that it was their One Year Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti

“What would you like for tonight, sir?”

“Penne Rosa.” Michael replied, nodding as he closed his menu. He set the menu on the side of the table for the waiter to grab when he would go and drop off the ticket for the chefs.

The waiter gave a slight nod and a little hum as he wrote down Michael's order. “Any drinks with that?”

“I'll just take a glass of Pepsi. No ice.”

“Great. And you, sir?” The waiter looked at Gavin, holding his pencil steady against his notepad as he waited for Gavin to order.

“Oh, I'll just take a bowl of spaghetti.” Gavin replied. “And a side of garlic bread. I'll also take a glass of water.”

“All right,” the waiter wrote quickly on the notepad. “will that be all for you?”

Gavin nodded, and the waiter grabbed their menus. He then went off to give their order to the chefs. Michael sighed and leaned back into his booth, patting his stomach. “My tummy won't stop growling! It's like a fucking party down there.” Michael frowned and closed his eyes.

“You're telling me?” Gavin pursed his lips. “This is the first thing I'm eating today, and it's bloody near dinner time. At least you ate lunch.”

“Well, how come you didn't eat lunch?”

“I was too lazy to get lunch.”

“You're a fucking mong.” Michael rolled his eyes and sat up when the waiter brought their drinks.

“It'll be just a couple more minutes.” The waiter commented and walked off again to attend to other tables.

“'Couple more minutes' my ass.” Michael grumbled as he put his straw into his glass. “I want my food _now_.”

“You want your food undercooked? Whatever you want, boi.” Gavin retorted with a smirk. He chuckled when he saw the look of disapproval on Michael's face. “Sorry. You got yourself into it. Besides, have more respect when it comes to chefs. They're the ones making your food, they can easily soil it if they wanted to.”

“Says the person who complains about how their food is so late all the damned time. Shut the fuck up before I punch you in your bitch-ass face.” Michael sighed and sucked on the straw, taking a sip of his pop. “I don't want to hear another word out of your fucking mouth about food from restaurants again.”

Gavin crossed his arms and sighed. “I don't complain _all_ the time...” Gavin trailed off in thought. Once the food arrived, however, he sat up straight and tapped impatiently on the table as the waiter set their food down. Gavin grabbed his bowl of spaghetti and took his fork, immediately digging in. The waiter grimaced as he saw Gavin shovel the first forkful of spaghetti in his mouth, making a mess of himself with the sauce.

“...Enjoy.” The waiter mumbled and quickly walked away, holding the tray to his side.

Michael grabbed his fork and stabbed it into the pasta. “Way to go, you scared our waiter off.” Michael stuffed the food in his mouth and closed his eyes, nodding. “Holy shit, that's amazing. It, like, melts in your mouth. If pasta was even capable of doing that, anyway.” Michael took another bite of his food.

Gavin shrugged. “I don't care if I bloody scared him off, I was just eating.” Gavin twirled his fork around, attempting to get a mouthful of spaghetti on it. “Hey, Michael. Look.”

Michael looked up at Gavin, watching as Gavin scooped the spaghetti into his mouth. Some noodles hung out, but Gavin looked up at Michael as he slurped the rest into his mouth. Michael winced, but when Gavin licked his lips to get all of the sauce off of his lips, Michael took a deep breath.

“Gavin.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you _not_?” Michael took a bite of his pasta and quickly took a drink of his Pepsi to wash it down.

“Can I not _what_ , Michael? I don't know what you're talking about.” Gavin smirked as he took yet another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth, slurping and licking his lips again afterward.

“I fucking hate you.”

“Why?”

“Because I do. You motherfucker.” Michael found it difficult to keep eating with Gavin being so much of a distraction, but he tried to continue since his stomach wouldn't stop complaining. Michael felt a blush creep up to his cheeks when he heard another slurp. “You're annoying everyone else in the restaurant, Gavin.”

“I don't care.” Gavin replied with a mouth full of food. He licked his lips again when Michael looked back up, only to see Michael look back down at his plate.

“What the _fuck_?” Michael grumbled, setting his fork down on his plate. “That's so unsettling. Fuckin' stop, please.”

“Unsettling? You know you like it. Why are you blushing, huh?” Gavin winked and leaned back into his seat. “You little sausage, look at you.”

“S-Shut the fuck up!” Michael stuttered. He covered his mouth when he realized that all eyes were on him, and he took a deep breath. “Finish eating. Now. We're gonna head home.” Michael paused. “I fucking hate you and your face. I'm never taking you out to eat ever again.” He added, just to clarify. Gavin rolled his eyes in response, knowing that Michael didn't really mean it.

Once the men finished their food and paid their bill, Michael stormed out to the car. Gavin slowly walked behind him, giggling all the while at Michael's embarrassment. “Michael?” Gavin asked once he was calmed down. “You okay?”

“Do I look like I'm okay? Fuck no.” Michael replied as he sat down in the driver's seat, and he started the car. He slammed the car door shut and closed his eyes. “You made a fool out of us in front of a lot of people. At a fancy restaurant. Who the _fuck_ slurps their spaghetti at a _fancy Italian restaurant_?”

“Well, it's bloody difficult _not_ to!” Gavin replied, sitting in the passenger's seat. “I'm bloody sure I heard you slurping your ' _Penne Rosa_ ' once or twice.” Gavin crossed his arms. “Besides, I was trying to look hot, Michael!”

“Hot? Slurping noodles and getting sauce all over your mouth like a two year old is _hot_?” Michael chuckled and backed his car out of the parking lot. “You're definition of 'hot' must be way different from mine.”

“But I licked my lips! I licked the sauce off and all that. You don't think that's hot?”

Michael pursed his lips and blushed, happy that it was too dark for Gavin to see. “Shut up.”

“See, you do!” Gavin exclaimed, pointing at Michael. “Then I don't know what you're bloody on about.” Gavin held his arms out, extremely frustrated at Michael. “It's _hot_. You think it's _hot_. Which means that my work was worthwhile.” Gavin leaned back into the car seat now and sighed happily. “You don't hate me.”

“Yeah I do.”

“No you don't.”

“Gavin, we could go on with this for fucking _ever_. Don't get me started. It would be for your best convenience.” Michael gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“Aw, come on Michael.” Gavin cooed. He paused and nodded. “Be ready when we get home.”

“Why?” Michael asked, looking at Gavin out of the corner of his eye.

“You know,” Gavin started. “shagging. That was the reason why I made a fool out of ourselves at the restaurant.” Gavin looked at the clock, noticing that it was 12 AM the next day. “It's our one year anniversary.”

Michael looked at the clock and went pale. “One year? That's today?” Michael bit his lip and refrained from closing his eyes in the middle of driving.

“Yeah! I had a feeling you forgot. So I'll be taking charge tonight as my 'gift' to you.” Gavin giggled and patted Michael's shoulder lightly so it wouldn't disturb him while driving. “You little bugger, I was hoping that you wouldn't forget but I guess it worked out well in the end.”

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but he immediately closed it and shook his head. He didn't know what to say other than 'I hate you'.

“What's wrong?” Gavin asked, leaning forward to see Michael's face. “Are you mad?”

“Yeah, I'm mad.” Michael sighed and shook his head. “I fucking hate you.”

“You said that already, for like the fifth time, Michael. I know how much you 'hate' me.” Gavin shrugged. “But apparently that doesn't stop you from staying with me. You don't really hate me.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Just stop. I don't want to talk anymore.”

“You won't be able to talk by the time I'm done with you--”

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up.”


End file.
